Under-developed Things
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: 6 tahun, dan ia masih membutuhkan peningkatan kecerdasan emosionalnya. Urie butuh lebih dari sebuah momen untuk membawanya kembali. TWO-SHOOT. Semi-canon. Ichika-Chan OC! Mutsurie AGAIN. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Under-developed Things**_

 _ **Manga : Tokyo Ghoul :re**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ishida Sui- sensei**_

 _ **Warnings: typo tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), After ending chapter 179**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Urie membenci regulasi TSC saat ia ingin cuti. Kendati bebas melenggang pergi di hari cuti nya, ia malah masih harus tinggal di kantor hingga tengah hari. Dengan tak sabar ia mengetuk-ketuk setir mobil yang sedang terjebak lampu merah padahal tempat bertemunya tinggal beberapa blok dari sini. Rasa penyesalan menggunakan mobil pribadi muncul, namun sekejap hilang mengingat siapa yang akan ia temui hari ini. Begitu lampu menyala hijau, ia langsung menyentak gas nya menuju tempat tujuan. Café kecil di seberang stasiun kota.

Begitu sampai di café, Urie langsung mengedarkan padangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Meskipun sudah masuk waktu makan siang seperti ini, tak sulit menemukan sosok yang ia cari . Itu dia, masih dalam balutan pakaian kasual yang terkesan maskulin, duduk di meja paling pojok sambil memegang mug yang mengepul. Urie sedikit mencelos melihat rambut putih yang mulai mendapatkan kembali hijau pirusnya yang semakin dipangkas pendek. Menangguk pelan kepada pelayan café yang menyambutnya dan memesan kopi hitam, Urie lalu melangkah menuju meja itu.

Sapphire itu tak hentinya menatap lalu lalang kendaraan di depan café itu. Menatap salju yang berlomba turun ke tanah. Sembari menyesap kopinya yang belum mendingin, ia bergumam mengikuti musik jazz yang mengalun pelan di atmosfir café siang itu. Tak berpaling pada orang yang telah ia tunggu yang sudah duduk di seberangnya.

"Tumben kau telat." ujar Mutsuki yang akhir nya mengalihkan pandangannya ke Urie.

"Gori menjadi sangat menyebalkan hanya karena masalah cuti. Padahal dari bertahun-tahun, hanya 2 hari ini aku minta jatahku." Jelas Urie sambil melepas mantelnya. "Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Hemph, tak apa. "

Kopi Urie datang. "Enam tahun, dan bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan kau kembali kesini." Ujar Urie dengan dingin . "Sebegitu menariknya kah Kyoto sampai kau tak ingin kembali kesini?"

Mutsuki hanya tersenyum tipis. "CCG disana masih perlu banyak perhatian. Pengalihan fungsi menjadi TSC, pembaharuan fungsi kerja, dan lainnya. Bayangkan betapa sibuknya kantor cabang beberapa tahun ini."

"Hah! Fakta baru apa ini? Seorang Mutsuki menyelami birokrasi?" cetus Urie tidak percaya. "Jujur saja. Kau tidak perlu menutupi apapun dariku."kemudian kembali menyesap kopinya

"Terlalu klise kan?" Mutsuki lalu meringis, ia lantas mengelus pelan penutup mata kulit hitamnya. "Yah, masih perlu waktu untuk membiasakan diri setelah hari itu… hem.. lupakan. Jadi, kita ke rumah sensei setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja, Ichika sudah ribut menanyakanmu."

"Ugh, aku merasa bersalah tidak datang ke ulang tahunnya minggu lalu. Aku membuatkannya pai apel hari ini."

"Kau membuatnya sendiri? Tak kusangka kau lebih 'wanita' sekarang."

"Jangan meledekku, Urie."

Urie hanya terkekeh pelan, beberapa tahun yang lalu wanita di depannya ini takkan santai menanggapi _guyonannya_ ini. Urie kembali melanjutkan minumnya. Diselingi menginspeksi wanita di depannya ini, mencari barang segaris luka atau tanda-tanda lainnya. Kebiasaan lama yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Dan setelah cangkirnya kosong, dengan lega ia memutuskan tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun pada Mutsuki.

"Aku tidak melihat Saiko, kemana dia?" Tanya Mutsuki setelah menghabiskan kopinya hingga tandas.

"Mengantar Haru potong rambut dan berbelanja untuk kelulusannya besok. Kau datang kan?"

"Pastinya. Buat apa aku susah payah meminta cuti panjang jika melewatkan hal ini. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Haru, eh?"

Yang ditanya hanya membelalakan matanya sambil mengancingkan mantel nya kembali. "Hentikan omong kosongmu Mutsuki, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri."

"Tapi dia tidak menganggap seperti itu, kau tahu, kan?" tambah Mutsuki sambil berkemas-kemas dan meinggalkan tips di dekat cangkir kopi mereka yang sudah kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan." Putus Urie sambil membawa barang-barang Mutsuki dan langsung memimpin Mutsuki berjalan keluar café.

/

TING! TONG! CKLEK!

"Mutsu-neechan!" jerit Gadis kecil berambut dwi warna yang langsung lari ke pelukan Mutsuki.

"Ichika-chan! Kau sudah besar sekali." Mutsuki otomatis membalas pelukan Ichika. Urie yang menyaksikan adegan menggemaskan ini tersenyum jumawa.

"Selamat siang, Touka-san."

Sang nyonya rumah ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah putrinya pada tamu nya. "Dia sudah menunggu kalian dari pagi. Ayo segera masuk, Urie-kun, Mutsuki- _kun_."

Mereka berempat kemudian masuk ke kediaman kaneki yang sederhana itu. Celoteh Ichika dan Mutsuki menggema mengisi ruang tamu hingga ke ruang tengah. Ichika berceloteh tentang betapa meriahnya ulang tahunnya yang dilewatkan tanpa kehadiran Mutsuki.

"Mutsu-neechan jahat, bagaimana bisa tidak datang di ulang tahunku. Padahal semua sudah berkumpul, dan hanya nee-chan yang tidak ada." Ujar Ichika bersungut-sungut.

"Gomen gomen. Nee-chan ada misi penting beberapa bulan ini. Tapiii, sekarang nee-chan kan sudah disini, Ichika-chan. Sebagai gantinya, Mutsu-neechan bawakan ini, pai apel asli buatan mutsu-neechan! Jeng jeng jeng!" seru Mutsuki sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang dari tadi ditentengnya.

"Wah! Benarkah? Kaa-chan, ayo segera dimakan pai buatan nee-chan nya!"

"Sabar sedikit, honey. Kaa-chan tidak bisa terlalu lincah hari ini." Ujar Touka sembari melangkah dengan hati-hati

Mutsuki baru melihat dengan jelas keadaan Touka langsung membelalak dan menhammpirinya. "Touka-san! Ya ampun sudah sebesar ini kandungan mu, kapan perkiraan nya?" Tanya Mutsuki cemas.

"Beberapa minggu ini, dia mulai mendesak penapasanku. Aku tidak bisa terlalu aktif."

"Dan kemana Sensei disaat sepenting ini?" tukas Mutsuki kesal sambil membantu memasukkan pai apel nya ke dalam microwave di pantry.

"Oh, kau tahulah dia. TSC membutuhkannya di daerah perbatasan, dia tidak bisa menolak, dan aku berani menjamin akan baik-baik saja selama dia di sana. Memangnya dia pikir aku siapa? Aku orang yang masih bisa diajak muridnya berkelahi padahal sedang hamil 3 bulan." Celoteh Touka lalu mengerling jahil ke Mutsuki.

"Touka-san…" kata Mutsuki dengan tidak enak hati. Touka san hanya menatapnya lembut lalu membelai pipi Mutsuki.

"Siapapun selalu punya pilihan untuk menggunakan kesempatan keduanya, Tooru."

Mutsuki hanya meringis membalasnya.

Mutsuki tiba-tiba merasakan tarikan ringan di ujung tuniknya. Ichika sudah memeluk alat-alat gambarnya.

"Mutsu-neechan kesini hanya ingin bermain dengan kaa-chan atau bagaimana?" cetus Ichika kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah gembil.

Mutsuki tertawa lalu berlalih kepada si gadis kecil. Ia berlutut menyamai Ichika dan meraih barang-barang yang Ichika peluk. "Baiklah tuan putri, kau mau bermain apa hari ini?"

"Banyaaak. Tapi hari ini aku ingin menggambar, lalu membuat lipatan kertas, lalu bermain boneka, lalu…" sebut Ichika dengan antusias.

"Alright, Princess. Pergilah bermain dengan mutsu-neechan selama kaa-chan menyiapkan pai mu, okey?" ujar Touka kepada putrinya

"Baik, kaa-chan!" sahut Ichika

Sementara Ichika menarik Mutsuki ke ruang tengah, Urie dengan sigap membantu Touka di pantry.

"Kau tidak perlu membantuku, Urie-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Touka-san." Ujar Urie pendek.

Letak ruang tengah hanya beberapa langkah dari pantry. Kedua orang yang sibuk menyiapkan hidangan dapat mendengar celoteh riang kedua orang yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah.

"Kau sengaja tidak memberitahu Saiko kapan Mutsuki kemari, kan, Urie-kun?" cetus Touka sambil menuangkan segelas fruit punch.

Urie membelalak, hampir menjatuhkan Loyang keramik panas berisi pai apel Mutsuki yang berharga, kemudian menyeringai. Ia selalu kagum atas ucapan nyonya Kaneki yang ceplas ceplos. Selalu tepat sasaran, tanpa peduli apakah itu saat yang tepat atau tidak.

"Apakah sejelas itu, Touka-san?" Tanya Urie perlahan sembari melepas sarung tangan tahan api nya dan mulai membagi Pai apel Mutsuki menjadi 3 piring. Touka yang sudah beralih membuat kopi untuknya dan kedua tamunya menoleh.

"Jika tidak, dia akan menjadwalkan acara belanjanya kemarin dan lebih memilih mengikuti kalian berdua kemari. Haiss, kau ini sama halnya dengan senseimu, dasar para pembohong yang payah." Kata Touka sambil perlahan memutar poci air panas di atas saringan kopi.

Telak. Urie hanya bisa berpoker face ria saat Touka terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian mereka menuju di ruang tengah, di mana Mutsuki dan Ichika sudah duduk di karpet sambil menggambar dengan krayon. Berbagai origami bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Mencium bau wangi hidangan yang telah disiapkan, kedua kepala yang tadinya menunduk menekuni gambar yang mereka buat bersama lantas menoleh. Ichika yang paling sumringah langsung berdiri menyambut ibunya yang membawa nampan berisi pai yang sudah terpotong-potong. Mutsuki terlebih dahulu membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Kaa-chan, apa sudah boleh dimakan pai apel nya?" Tanya si gadis kecil.

"Belum, sampai kau mencuci tanganmu hingga bersih." Jawab Touka tegas sambil sedikit mengangkat nampannya.

"Tapi kan kita makan nya pakai sendok, kaa-cha~n." Kilah Ichika yang masih bergelayut pada dress Touka.

Touka menggeleng. "Tidak cuci tangan, tidak ada pai." Tegasnya.

Wajah Ichika masih berbalut keengganan saat dibimbing Mutsuki untuk cuci tangan di wastafel dapur.

"Dia masih menganggap dirinya sendiri pria, dan hanya Ichika yang memanggilnya Nee-chan." Gumam Touka sambil menatap Mutsuki yang sedang mencuci tangan diikuti putrinya. Urie hanya mengangguk kecil mengikuti arah pandangan Touka.

"Well, setidaknya masih ada satu pria yang masih senantiasa melihatnya sebagai wanita, bukan begitu, Urie-kun?" Goda Sang wanita yang lebih tua.

Urie mendengus singkat, "Tapi Yang Dilihat tetap mempertahankan otak batunya."

Kini Touka tertawa.

"Kaa-chan kenapa tertawa? Urie-niichan lucu?" cetus putrinya yang sudah kembali bersama idolanya.

"Tidak hanya itu, Honey. Dua orang ini selalu lucu." Jawab Touka lalu menggeleng geli.

Mutsuki dan Ichika hanya menelengkan kepalanya heran. Dan Urie hanya mampu menatap cangkir kopinya.

Sejenak mereka menikmati apa yang Urie dan Touka siapkan. Ichika bersikeras menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya sendiri diikuti Mutsuki yang masih gemas dengannya. Urie dan ibunya hanya bertepuk tangan. Asalkan si kecil senang. Lalu mereka makan pai sebelum mendingin, tanpa Touka tentunya.

"Emm, ngomong-ngomong Urie. Tadi aku melihat ada beruang toska besar di jok belakang. Apa itu untuk Haru besok?" Tanya Mutsuki. Urie menghentikan suapan nya.

Touka mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Urie. Yang ditatap sekilas melirik kemudian mengedikan bahunya. Mutsuki yang sudah merasa mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan tersenyum jahil. Merasa menemukan bahan gossip bersama saiko dan bahan olok-olokan bagi Urie, pikirnya. Tentang Haru dan Urie. Touka hanya bisa melempar tatapan kasihan pada Urie.

Setelah semua selesai menyantap pai buatan Mutsuki yang diluar dugaan cukup lezat untuk sebuah pai apel, Ichika menarik Mutsuki mengagumi objek baru di ruang tengah itu, barang kiriman Tsukiyama yang biasanya mewah nan _useless_ , sebuah papan catur marmer berbidak gading. Catur itu hanya beberapa kali dimainkan oleh Kaneki dan beberapa orang yang sering ke rumah itu. Benda itu belakangan ini menjadi favorit Ichika.

Sementara Ichika dan Mutsuki teralihkan, kedua orang dewasa yang masih menyesap kopi dengan pelan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dalam nada rendah.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu?" Tanya Touka sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya.

"Bahkan setelah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, dia masih tidak paham, Touka-san."Urie hanya menatap pasrah meja di depannya.

Touka bersikeras pergi ke dapur tanpa dibantu Urie, dan menyisakan Urie yang menatap dua orang berbeda usia yang asik bercengkrama bersama mengamati papan catur. Di sisi lain Mutsuki sibuk mendengar penjelasan Ichika mengenai papan catur itu.

"Aku sangat suka bidak-bidaknya, nee-chan. Mereka indah sekali."

"Syukurlah jika kau menyukai catur ini, Ichika –chan." Ujar Mutsuki pelan

"Tou-chan bilang bidak-bidak ini seperti orang-orang di sekitar kita loh. Tapi aku tidak paham." Ichika meraih sebuah pion dan mengetuk-ketuknya di papan.

"Benarkah? hem.. sepertinya begini, Si Raja ini," Mutsuki meraih bidak raja putih," adalah Otou-chan mu, Kaneki-sensei. Dan yang ini…"

Mata bulat Ichika mengamati Mutsuki yang menunjuk bidak ratu, "Itu pasti Kaa-chan ya, mutsu-neechan?"

"Benar, dan karena sekarang ada Ichika-chan, jadi sang raja sekarang bermakna ganda, Ichika-chan dan Kaneki-sensei." _Kami sama-sama kalah jika kehilangan kalian._ Tambah Mutsuki dalam hati.

"Kenapa tidak ada bidak putri, nee-chan?"

"Karena dalam catur, semua orang punya kepentingan masing-masing. Dan seorang putri sama pentingnya dengan raja, Ichika-chan."

Ichika mengangguk setuju.

"Nah yang ini," Mutsuki menunjuk bidak di sebelah kiri raja, "Sang menteri, Nagachika-san, yang ikut TSC untuk Negara. Yang ini, si Ksatria," Mutsuki berhenti sejenak, "Mutsu-neechan, yang akan melindungi Ichika dan _sang Raja_. Kemudian, ada benteng…."

"Pasti itu Urie-niichan! Aaaa, Ichika paham sekarang." Wajah Ichika berbinar.

"Eh?" Mutsuki heran.

Ichika mengabaikan keheranan Mutsuki dan melanjutkan deskripsi menurutnya sendiri, dari kanan sang ratu. "Ada menteri, Tsukiyama-san, yang ikut membangun Negara. Terus Yang ini, si Ksatria, Ayato-nii, kemudian ada benteng, pastinya itu Ren-jiichan."

Kendati masih mengganjal, Mutsuki masih memberikan senyumannya pada Ichika. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap surai hitam-putih Ichika. "Benar."

Ichika hanya tertawa geli menanggapi Mutsuki.

"Tapi, Ichika-chan. Kenapa Urie-niichan harus jadi benteng?" Tanya Mutsuki.

"Karena, Benteng lah yang harus selalu berada di samping _Ksatria_. Dan bentenglah tempat _Ksatria pulang dan berlindung._ " Tukas Urie yang sudah duduk di belakang Mutsuki tanpa diketahui. Mutsuki menoleh.

Ichika lanjut tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju. Urie menatap _Si gadis_ _Ksatria_ penuh arti. Mutsuki tanpa sadar memerah ditatap seperti itu

PRANGGG!

Suara keramik pecah dari dapur itu mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Urie dan Mutsuki berlari dengan sigap menuju apapun yang menimpa Touka. Ichika mengikuti mereka dengan wajah yang tak lagi sumringah. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat sama sekali tidak bagus. Touka terduduk sambil memegang perutnya, Wajahnya pias menahan sakit. Beberapa perkakas pecah berserakan di lantai. Mutsuki langsung menghampiri Touka. Bibir bawah Ichika bergetar, siap meledak menangis kapanpun.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak tertawa sampai si Bayi ingin ikut-ikut keluar, uggh—" keluar cairan bening dari celah paha Touka, memancar bersama darah.

Oh, tidak si jabang bayi benar-benar ingin keluar sekarang.

"Cepat telepon Nishio-sensei sekarang juga!" Seru Mutsuki pada Urie yang langsung melesat mencari bantuan.

"HUAAAAAA! KAA-CHAAAAAAN…. HUAAA."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Eits, jangan kemana2 dulu. Langsung lanjut chap 2 yaa…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Under-developed Things**

 **Part II**

 _ **Manga : Tokyo Ghoul :re**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ishida Sui- sensei**_

 _ **Warnings: typo tak kasat mata, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), After ending chapter 179**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

"Fiuh… akhir nya selesai juga. Hari ini sangat…" cetus Mutsuki

"…Kacau?" tambah Urie. Mutsuki hanya bisa mengangguk dan bersandar di kursi penumpang.

"Untung saja bantuan cepat datang. Sensei datang pada saat yang tepat, orang itu selalu beruntung, eh? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita terlambat sedikit saja." Mutsuki menunduk memandang bajunya yang penuh dengan noda ketuban dan darah. Kemudian menoleh ke jendela dan menangkap bayangan rute dan bangunan familier yang mulai mendekat. "Chateau?"

Mutsuki beralih pada Urie yang tidak kalah kotor dari dirinya. Manik wajik sehitam jelaga itu masih fokus menyetir.

"Aku kan sudah bilang untuk mencarikan penginapan saja." Elak Mutsuki.

"Dan _aku bilang,_ kau menginap di Chateau malam ini juga." Ujar Urie dengan nada final saat mobilnya membelok ke halaman rumah bergaya minimalis.

Mereka masuk dan mendapati Suzu serta Ryuusen sedang menonton berita malam sementara Yusa yang sedang membaca entah apa di ruang tengah. Mereka langsung menyambut kedatangan Mutsuki. Higemaru bergegas turun dari lantai 2 hingga terjatuh jungkir balik. Saiko belum tiba menurut penuturan Suzu. Mereka masih terus mengerubungi Mutsuki jika saja Urie tidak menarik Mutsuki ke lantai 2 dan meninggalkan para penyidik muda itu melongo melihat tingkah mentor mereka yang tidak biasa itu.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, Urie langsung membuka kamarnya. Mutsuki berhenti di depan pintu dan melihat Urie yang sudah melepas kemeja luarnya yang kotor, mengambil bantal dan selimut ekstra dari walk in closet nya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mutsuki cemas melihat Urie keluar membawa perlengkapan tidur cadangan itu.

"Kau tidur disini, aku bisa tidur di tempat lain. Kamarmu sudah dipakai Yusa."

"Aku bisa tidur dengan Saiko."

"Haru kemungkinan akan menginap." Timpal Urie sambil lalu.

"Aku juga bisa tidur dengan yang lain." Sergah Mutsuki.

Urie mengangkat alisnya. "Yakin? Dengan Suzu? Atau Yusa? Higemaru?"

Oke, Mutsuki kalah telak. Begitu Urie pergi entah kemana, Ia masih bengong melihat kamar Urie yang bernuansa monokrom. Ia menanyakan dirinya sendiri apakah ia bisa tidur di kamar ini. Hingga Urie kembali, ia masih bergeming.

Urie tanpa kata meraih tas besar Mutsuki dan meletakkannya di kamarnya.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu."

"Eh?" Mutsuki tertarik dari transnya.

"Pergilah mandi dulu. Aku masih Harus menyiapkan beberapa hal."

"Ta-tapi—" cicit Mutsuki, Urie hanya menatapnya tajam. "Yes, _Tenchou._ "

Mutsuki menurut dan mengambil peralatan mandinya dari tas lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Dalam guyuran shower ia menggerutu kenapa hari ini Urie sangat aneh. Ia menerka-nerka apa kesalahannya hingga Urie menjadi sedemikan rupa.

Setelah mandi ia kembali ke kamar Urie dan seperti yang telah ia duga, tanpa kehadiran sang empu nya kamar. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Urie menunggu di kamarnya, begitu? Ia lantas mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos dan celana training panjang yang lebih nyaman dijadikan baju tidur. Ia tak mengenakan kembali penutup matanya, ia lebih suka begini setelah mandi. Kemudian ia duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di ruang itu.

Mutsuki mengamati sekeliling ruangan, yang ternyata terbagi dalam beberapa bagian. Lemari buku tinggi memenuhi sebagian dinding yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur. Di depannya, terdapat meja tulis yang Mutsuki duga tempat Urie membawa kabur dokumen lemburnya selama ini. Di sebuah pojok terdapat bagian yang kontras dengan bagian ruang lain. Beralaskan karton lebar yang tidak beraturan dan berbercak cat dimana-mana. Disana juga terdapat tumpukan kanvas beserta penyangganya. Alat lukis dikumpulkan di pojokan dalam ember dan beberapa wadah. Mutsuki heran, betapa kamar ini sangat menggambarkan pemiliknya. Begitu monoton, namun juga memiliki sisi unik dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Karena bosan, si gadis bermata heterokrom itu mengelilingi ruangan. Ia beranjak menuju rak buku dan meraih album bersampul orange yang tidak bertuliskan judul apapun. Namun ketika Mutsuki buka, album itu berisi foto-foto anggota Quinx squad generasi pertama hingga yang sekarang, dari yang formal, hingga foto candid sekelas foto Shirazu yang sedang asik mengupil di belakang Arima Kishou. Hati Mutsuki mendapat remasan-remasan ringan saat melihat kembali momen-momen itu, terutama melihat ekspresi jenaka Shirazu yang hampir tak pernah absen dari wajahnya. Tak jarang Mutsuki juga menemukan potongan Koran berisi berita tentang mereka atau kasus yang pernah mereka tangani.

Mutsuki beralih pada album berwarna ungu yang serupa. Dengan isi yang serupa, Mutsuki kemudian menyadari album yang satu itu berisi tentang ayah Urie dan Urie sendiri. Mutsuki tersenyum melihat wajah Urie kecil menatapnya kembali. Ia kemudian menutup album itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, tidak ingin mengintip lebih jauh.

Mata Mutsuki menangkap album lain yang berwana hijau botol. Ia meraih album itu dan membuka beberapa halaman. Matanya terbelalak setelah melihat isinya. Album itu selayaknya album lain, namun album itu hanya berisi tentang _dirinya_. Foto Mutsuki saat masih di akademi hingga fotonya beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia mendapat kenaikan pangkatnya di markas pusat. Fotonya saat menerima lemparan buket pernikahan dari istri Kuroiwa, Mutsuki ingat memberikan buket itu pada Gori setelah tidak enak melihat tatapan iri wanita-wanita yang sebelumnya ribut mendapatkannya. Beberapa potongan berita dari Koran daerah yang menampilkan Mutsuki atau sebagian saja menyebutkan namanya. Dan beberapa catatan yang Mutsuki yakini adalah tulisan tangan Urie sendiri.

" _Aku tidak tahu tangannya setelaten ini. Dia bukan tipe yang akan membuat barang seperti ini. Atau, dia memang stalker?"_ Mutsuki bertanya tanya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. seorang Urie tidak mungkin menjadi Stalker. "Mungkin aku tidak seharusnya melihat ini. " ujar Mutsuki kepada dirinya sendiri lalu meletakkan album itu di tempatnya semula.

Mutsuki melangkahkan kaki nya ke sudut galeri mini, ia duduk di kursi kayu yang menghadap penyangga kanvas yang sedang memampangkan sebuah lukisan indah dari cat minyak. Lukisan itu masih setengah jadi, berupa gadis kecil berambut hitam putih yang menggenggam beberapa tangkai anyelir putih, wajah berpipi gembil itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menutup membentuk bulan sabit terbalik. Di belakangnya padang bunga _spider lily_ merah membentang hingga garis cakrawala yang masih belum diberi warna. Mutsuki tersentuh dengan betapa _nyatanya_ senyuman Ichika yang membeku di lukisan itu. Ia selalu mengagumi betapa indah lukisan-lukisan hasil goresan tangan Urie.

Mutsuki. beranjak dari kursi kayu itu namun tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan lukisan kanvas yang ditutupi kain hingga jatuh. Ia segera merapikan lukisan-lukisan itu, namun kain penutupnya tersibak dan menampikan sebuah lukisan yang sudah mengering sempurna. Sebuah lukisan padang bunga matahari lengkap dengan langit biru dan awan yang berarak. Yang membuat Mutsuki menutup mulutnya kaget bukanlah betapa indah dan realistisnya padang bunga itu. Tapi wajah tertawa _nya_ yang menyiratkan hidup tanpa beban. Lukisan itu adalah _dirinya,_ sosok Mutsuki! Serupa dengan lukisan Ichika, Mutsuki yang tertawa bebas itu berada tepat di tengah padang bunga itu, menoleh pada orang di belakangnya sambil memegang topi jerami lebarnya yang tertiup angin. Mutsuki tidak mengenali sosok dalam lukisan itu, berambut hijau sebahu yang indah ditiup angin, mengenakan gaun _sleeveless_ putih yang berkibar, bahkan Mutsuki tidak mengenal wajah tertawanya, lebih tepatnya ia tidak ingat kapan ia bisa tertawa sebebas dan terlihat bagai sosok seindah itu.

CLEK! Pintu kamar terbuka dan Urie masuk membawa nampan makanan. Wajah dan badannya terlihat lebih segar, aroma sabun menguar darinya. Bukan bau pekat keringat dan darah seperti tadi.

Mutsuki terlonjak, buru-buru mengembalikan lukisan yang tadi ia amati, kemudian menghampiri Urie yang ekspresinya tidak dapat dibaca.

Urie tahu dimana posisi awal Mutsuki walau ia berusaha pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia mengedikan bahu sedikit kemudian meletakkan nampan berisi nasi kari mengepul di meja tulisnya. "Kubawakan makan malammu. Kau boleh memakannya disini. Terlalu malam untuk makan bersama di ruang makan."

"T-terima kasih Urie. Tapi aku sebenarnya tidak nyaman jika harus makan di sini."ujar Mutsuki tetap berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup dipergoki sedang menjelajahi barang pribadi si pemilik kamar.

"Tapi kau tamu sekarang." Urie mendorong bahu Mutsuki hingga terduduk di kursi berlengan meja tulis itu, memaksa Mutsuki menghadapi kari buatannya yang masih mengepul menggiurkan. "Dan kau harus makan. Pai apel tadi siang tidak akan cukup untuk perutmu hingga sekarang."

"Tapi aku tidak lap—"KRRRUYUUKKK…. Krik… krik….

Mutsuki ingin ditelan bumi saja, ia menunduk malu. Bagaimana bisa perutnya mengkhianatinya. Urie menyeringai tipis.

"Makan." Urie menatap Mutsuki, kendati lebih lembut namun nada suaranya mengisyaratkan sebuah keharusan.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Mutsuki meraih sendok dan mulai makan. Suapan pertama ia habiskan dengan waktu agak lama, ia diam-diam memekik betapa enak kari itu di mulutnya. Suapan kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya berlangsung lebih cepat. Urie benar, ternyata perutnya perlu diisi. Urie menarik kursi lain dan duduk menghadap Mutsuki di seberang meja, mengamatinya makan dengan lahap hingga piring itu tandas dan meminum air yang juga tersedia di nampan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Mutsuki mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Urie tersenyum lalu bergerak mengambil piring yang sudah Kosong itu. Namun tangan Mutsuki menahannya, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Urie membebaskan lengannya, dan beranjak. "Setelah aku beres-beres."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku yang membereskannya." Mutsuki beringsut meninggalkan kursinya.

"Kau, tunggu disini, dan siapkan segala yang ingin kau katakan." Potong Urie lalu meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintunya. Mutsuki beranjak duduk di tepi tempat tidur menunggu Urie.

Urie kembali tidak lama kemudian, ia kemudian menyeret kursi ke dekat Mutsuki.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Eng… aku minta maaf tadi melihat-lihat barangmu tanpa ijin." Mutsuki mengalihkan padangannya kemanapun, asalkan tidak menatap Urie.

"Termaafkan, lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin Tanya, tadi.. aku membuka beberapa album di rak bukumu, aku tidak sengaja melihat…. Melihat…"

"Melihat apa..?" Urie menopangkan lengannya ke lutut dan mencondongkan badannya ke Mutsuki. Mutsuki reflek memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi kini ia sedikit melihat ke arah Urie.

"…. Sejak kapan kau hobi mengumpulkan foto dan mengkliping berita?" Mutsuki mencuri pandang sedikit pada manik sehitam jelaga milik Urie. "Aku melihat beberapa, yang orange, yang..hijau, dan yang ungu. Ta-tapi aku tidak melihat yang ungu sampai akhir. Tolong jangan marah."

Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Sebenarnya aku suka mengumpulkan hal-hal seperti itu sejak SMP. Tidak terlihat, bukan?"

Kepala Mutsuki mengangguk, Urie melanjutkan. "Kau melihat isi nya kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang, boleh aku yang bertanya, apa saja yang kau lihat di pojokan itu?"

"Maksudmu, tempat melukismu itu?" Tanya Mutsuki pelan.

"Ya." Urie kembali duduk tegak, kini menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Kau melihat lukisan itu."

"Lukisan yang ada di penyanggah itu? Iya, aku sudah melihatnya, dan itu luar biasa sekali! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu Ichika suka anyelir putih? Tapi, kau tahu kan, dia benci sekali _spider lily_ merah itu? Lebih tepatnya, takut?" komentar Mutsuki bertubi-tubi.

"Aku ingin dia menghadapi rasa takutnya. Dia akan tumbuh lebih kuat saat ia menghadapi mimpi terburuknya. Kaneki juga memberitahuku untuk membuatnya seperti itu. Itu untuk ulang tahunnya minggu lalu sebenarnya, tapi langit merah mudanya belum kubuat."

"Merah muda?" Tanya Mutsuki heran.

"Ya, merah muda. Kau tahu itu warna favoritnya, kan." Jawab Urie, "Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan."

Mutsuki memandang Urie makin heran.

"Lukisan yang terakhir yang kau lihat. Ya, lukisan itu." Ujar Urie. "Lukisan dirimu di tengah kebun bunga matahari itu sebenarnya juga hadiah ulang tahunmu. Jangan-jangan kau lupa besok juga ulang tahun mu, eh?"

Alis Mutsuki mengernyit , "Aku tidak peduli besok adalah ulang tahunku, tapi besok kan hari besarnya Haru, jadi seharusnya kau membuat lukisan untuk Ha—"

"Karena yang kusukai memang kau dan bukan Haru." Tegas Urie sambil menatap lurus ke arah Mutsuki.

Mutsuki membelalakkan mata. "Tapi boneka beruang itu—"

"Itu juga sebenarnya untukmu, bodoh. Album yang hijau itu juga. Semua itu sebenarnya untukmu, tentu saja karena aku suka padamu."

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku seperti cara Sai—"

"Bukan sesuatu yang luas seperti itu. Tapi sebagai laki-laki pada perempuan." Potong Urie cepat, ia sudah habis sabar dengan kelambanan Mutsuki.

Mutsuki terdiam. Hening itu bagaikan meresap seperti tinta pekat yang amat perlahan diserap kertas.

"Aku lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta padamu, gadis bodoh. Tanamkan itu dalam-dalam di tempurung otakmu yang tebal itu." Urie kini kembali menyondongkan badannya dan menarik tangan Mutsuki dalam genggamannya.

Mutsuki tidak menarik tangannya, tapi kini kata-kata Urie berdentam-dentam dalam kepalanya. Ia memilih menunduk. "Kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

"Ada jutaan alasan untuk menjadikanmu wanita yang kuanggap berharga. Tapi yang pertama, kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak lari saat aku menjadi monster." Dengan kalimat ini, mata Mutsuki terasa makin panas.

"Tapi, _aku bukan wanita._ " Tekan Mutsuki.

"Tapi sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah menggapmu pria." Urie berhenti sejenak. "Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai wanita. Meskipun dunia menyangkalnya, meskipun _kau_ menyangkalnya, Mutsuki Tooru, kau adalah wanita. Wanitaku."

Dan Mutsuki akhirnya luluh. Bersamaan dengan luluhnya air matanya yang kini menghujani kepalan tangan mereka berdua di pangkuannya.

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **Kecepetan? Bingung? Ato nggak puas?**

 **Tapi di atas segalanya, Terima kasih udah baca sampai disini. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan Tanya-tanya kenapa Haru dipasang-pasangin sama Urie. Pada kenyataan nya, fans di forum luar negeri banyak yang suka pair UrieXHaru. Dan aku salah sati anti pair itu. So, dengan alasan itu aku berniat buat fic ini.**

 **Jangan lupa Review nya yaa**

 **BUT! Ada omake nya, so stay tune sampai akhir, okey?**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Setelah melewati fase confession yang amat aneh bagi Urie dan mengejutkan bagi Mutsuki, Urie memutuskan sudah terlalu malam dan Mutsuki butuh untuk istirahat. Ia melepaskan diri dari Mutsuki (detil kenapa mereka bisa saling berbelit seperti itu biarlah hanya jadi pernyataan antara mereka berdua dan tuhan).

Urie beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu membetulkan letak selimut Mutsuki, lalu mengusap pelan poni Mutsuki yang menutupi matanya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, atau kau ketinggalan acara besok." Urie sudah melangkah setengah jalan menuju pintu saat Mutsuki menjawab dengan suara mengantuk,

"Kuki.."

Urie berbalik.

"Kau yakin tidak tidur saja disini? Masih ada cukup ruang untukmu."

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali, _Tooru._ Kau ini _Wanita._ " Ujar Urie tidak sabar

"Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak peduli, kuki."

Benar kata orang, bicara dengan orang mengantuk itu menyebalkan. Urie bersikeras mengontrol dirinya, _insting itu_ , insting alami itu selalu mendesaknya saat Mutsuki menurun kan pertahanannya seperti ini. Di saat seperti ini, ia Harus menggertakkan gigi.

"AKU peduli." Cetus Urie

BRAKK! Urie menutup pintu dengan wajah semerah kepiting, meninggalkan Mutsuki yang geleng-geleng kepala lalu jatuh tertidur.


End file.
